Ocean Princess
by Ellie-Goldsworthy
Summary: The Ocean Princess needs Finn and Jake's help. But does she know the answer is right under her nose? REVIEW PLZ!
1. Mysterious Girl

**My first Adventure Time fan fiction!**

**Finn's POV:**

"Hey Finn, What's up?" Jake asked me, as I woke up. He was in his usual cheerful mood. "Nothing." I said, yawning. "Wanna go on an adventure?" I asked him, as I got dressed. "Sure, but is there anything to even do today?" he asked, in a bored tone. "We'll find something to do." I said in an upbeat mood. "Ok, want to go downstairs for some breakfast?" he asked me. "Sure!" I said happily.

"Do you want cereal or- before I could finish, we heard a knock at the door. I opened the door, and there stood a girl about my age, with long brown hair to her calves, bright blue eyes and a black cloak on. "I need you're help." she said.


	2. Help me

**Victoria's POV:**

"I need you're help" I said to the boy, he was wearing a blue tee-shirt and blue denim shorts.

"Who are you?" he asked me, with a confused expression on his face.

"I am Victoria, Princess of the Ocean," I said proudly, as I took down my hood to show my shell-encrusted tiara. "and you must be Finn the hero." I assumed.

"Yeah, what do you need help with?" He asked me, but before I could answer a voice called out;

"Who's at the door, Finn?" It yelled, it sounded like an adult man.

"A Princess, that needs our help." he said casually, as if he does this every day, almost smugly. I rolled my eyes at his attitude.

"Can I come in now?" I asked, hastily.

"Oh, Right. Come right in!" he said, sheepishly.

"So what do you need?" He asked casually, as a short yellow dog walked into the room carrying a bowl of cereal.

"Well, my 13th birthday is next week and my father wants me to get married on this day." I said sadly.

"Married? At 13?" the dog said, with a surprised expression on his face.

"Yes, it is the proper age for a mermaid to get married in the Ocean." I said regrettably.

"Ummm, mermaid?" Finn said as he motioned towards my feet.

"Oh, I have the power to grow legs on land. But I can't get them wet, or POOF mermaid tail!" I said half-jokingly.

"But anyway, they don't even know who the guy I'm supposed to marry is. There is some prophecy that describes who he is, but my father said I need to find a true hero to help me find him. So will you help me?" I asked, they looked at me with wide eyes and confused expressions on their faces.


	3. Thalassophobic

**Finn's POV:**

"So will you help me?" Her words echoed in my head.

"Slow down, this is a lot to take in." I stated, and she looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Do you even want to get married?" Jake asked her.

"No, but I have to if I ever want to be queen one day." she said with sadness in her eyes.

"So, why can't you find the dude yourself?" I asked her.

"Well the prophecy states that he is land-dweller, and I've never been on land so I don't my way around." I said.

"Ohhhh, ok we'll help you!" I said excitedly.

"But what does the prophecy say exactly?" Jake asked Victoria.

"Oh, here let me show you!" Victoria said, as she got a very large book out of her small bag. She opened the book and it said:

_He will have hair that shines like the sun,_

_And you will not know he is the one._

_He will be a land-dweller and very different from you,_

_But he will know what to do._

_At first you may think he is dim,_

_But you will fall in love with him._

"Okay… I have no idea what this means." I said sheepishly.

"Oh no, that is what I was afraid of." She said worriedly.

"Okay, this means we have to ask the mermaid elders what it means." She said.

"So, where are those dudes?" I asked her.

"In the Ocean, of course!" she said happily.

"What? I can't go in the Ocean!" I said, afraid.

"Why not?" She asked, upset.

"Because… I'm… Kind of… Afraid of the… Ocean" He said, sheepishly.


	4. Not Afraid Anymore

**Victoria's POV:**

"WHAT? Everybody told me you were the hero I should ask to help me! How could you be afraid of the Ocean?" I said, I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"What am I supposed to do, my father will give the throne to my sister if I don't find him." I cried, the tears now rolling down my face.

"Hey, don't cry. I can try to face my fear." Finn said, but I could tell he was unsure.

"But Finn, we already tried that!" Jake said.

"Why are you afraid of the ocean, anyway?" I asked Finn.

"Ummm, I'm not really sure." he said.

"Well then it shouldn't be that hard for you to get over it. Right?" I said.

"Uh, Sure." He said regrettably.

"Really? Then let's go!" I said happily.

We got to the beach and fear came across Finn's face.

"Don't worry, the Ocean is often more peaceful then the land" I said, reassuringly.

"Ok, go in the water." I tried to tell him.

"I can't." He said, with worry washing across his face.

"Come on Finn, it isn't that bad!" Jake said as he got in the water.

"It's just like a lake, only bigger!" I said.

"Besides, don't you battle monsters all the time?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why?" He asked questionably.

"Well then it shouldn't be that hard to go in the water." I tried to tell him.

"Oh, I almost forgot, you guys can't breathe under water!" I said.

"Oh right, so how do we go with you?" Jake asked me.

I pulled the land-dweller necklaces out to give them.

"Here put these on, they will allow you to breathe under water." I said.

"Ok, but we still need to deal with the me-being-afraid-of-the-Ocean-thing!" Finn said.

"Well the Ocean is just like land, except your lighter, and more free." I said happily.

"Actually, in a lot of ways the Ocean is way less dangerous then the land." I said.

"Ok, I'll go in." He said, as he started to get in the water.

"Hey, this is actually pretty cool!" he said, as he swam around.

"Yay! You got over your fear!" Jake said gladly.


	5. The Elders

**Finn's POV:**

I can't believe I just got over my fear of the Ocean. How could someone I just met, give me the courage to face my fear? Even Jake couldn't get me to get over my fear.

"Come on, we should probably start swimming now. The elders live in the deepest trench of the deepest depths of the Ocean." She said confidently.

Jake got in, and then Victoria got in, as she got in the water her legs transformed, her tail had silver scales that shined brightly. She was very beautiful.

"Stop staring and start swimming." She said teasingly, and I could feel myself blush.

The whole time we swam Victoria was ahead of Jake and I. It felt weird to be able to breathe under water, but also really cool.

"Hey Jake, why don't you just stretch into a fish?" I asked him questionably.

"Oh, Right!" He said, as he transformed into a fish.

"Now you can ride on my back!" He said happily. We were going a lot faster now; we had finally caught up to Victoria.

"Oh, there you guys are! I almost thought I lost you!" She said jokingly.

The more we swam, the darker it got. It was almost pitch black as we came across a very deep trench.

"This is it." Victoria said seriously.

"But how do we see?" I asked her.

"Here take my hands that way we don't lose anyone." She said, as she held out her hands. Jake and I took each of her hands, and we started swimming down the trench. I couldn't see anything anymore; it got creepy after a while. As we reached the bottom of the trench I saw a bit of light. As we got closer, I saw two elderly mermen, and one elderly mermaid.

"There they are!" Victoria said, pointing at them. As we approached them, Victoria's face got more serious looking.

"Hello Princess Victoria, to what do we owe this honor?" One of the merman elders asked her.

"I found a hero to help me find my betrothed, but I do not know what to do now." She said.

"Hero? This is a mere boy." One of the merman elders said to her.

"Well this 'boy' is one of the most righteous heroes in ooo." She said, defending me.

"Fine, but what do you need help with?" the mermaid elder asked her.

"Well, I'm not really sure on who we're supposed to find." Victoria said.

"We do not know much, but we know he is human." The mermaid said.

"Human? I thought they were extinct!" She said to the elders.

"No, the last human is said to live somewhere in ooo." One of the merman elders said.

Human? Should I tell them? I can't marry her, I like Princess Bubblegum! Right?

**Review Please! :)**


	6. You Lied

**Victoria's POV: **

How was I supposed to find the last human? It's been hundreds of years since the mermaids were in contact with _any_ of the land-dwellers! What was Finn anyway? Probably just another humanoid or a hyooman by the looks of his hat. However, he didn't have gills, what does it matter anyway; I heard he was smitten with Bonnibel.

"Ok, we will go look on the land when we get up there." I said obediently, there was no point in arguing about it.

"Goodbye, Princess." The elders said in unison.

"Goodbye." I said back.

When we got back to the land I noticed a worried look on Finn's face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" He stammered worriedly.

"You're acting weird." I said to him.

"No I'm not! I'm perfectly fine!" He said, but I could tell he was lying.

I was still on the ground, because my tail still wasn't dry.

"Is there any way you could dry off faster?" Jake asked me hastily.

"Yeah, let me try something." I said.

I know what I'm supposed to do but I have to use magic. I manipulated the water to get it off my tail. Shortly after, my tail transformed into two legs. After that we walked back to Finn and Jake's tree house.

"Uh Finn, can I talk to you for a second?" Jake asked him.

"Sure." Finn said, as the walked into the other room.

Of course my curiosity got the better of me; I pressed my ear to the door to hear what they were saying.

"Dude, I can't tell her!" I heard Finn say through the door.

"Why? She's pretty." Jake said to Finn.

"I know dude but that doesn't mean I want to marry her!" Finn said.

"Besides, I like princess bubblegum!" Finn tried to say.

I knew Bonnibel, she was nice but a little too sunshine and glitter. She was way too perfect, I could see why he was in love with her.

"So, are you just gonna never tell her you're the last human?" Jake asked Finn worriedly.

I opened the door and looked at them.

"How long have you been listening?" Finn asked me.

"The whole time." I said.

"You Lied." I told him

**Review Please! :)**


	7. No LoopHole

**Finn's POV:**

"You lied." She told me, as if it was a fact.

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you that I was the last human" I tried to tell her. She tried to hide her sadness but I could tell she was hurt.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I can't get married right now." I said truthfully, I am only thirteen.

"I know, but after my mom died, the Ocean kingdom has been lacking proper leadership. My father hasn't been the same since she died." Victoria said.

"That sucks." Jake said half-jokingly, Victoria chuckled slightly at him.

"All I want is a choice, to rule without a husband. All I want is a loop-hole." She said sadly.

"Maybe there is one!" I said excitedly.

"What?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well, you could run away." I tried to lighten the mood.

"I can't just run away! That would be running away from my duty to my people! That would be running away from the one thing my mother left me, the kingdom." She yelled angrily.

"You didn't have to yell." Jake said sadly.

"I'm sorry." She said to us.

"Well I guess I should go, there's no loop-hole to save me this time." She said sadly, as she started to walk out.

"Wait, maybe you could stay the night, since its already so late." I said nicely.

"No its ok, you don't have to." She said.

"Well you shouldn't go, because you don't know what kind of creeps are around here at night." I tried to tell her.

"Don't worry so much Finn, I'm a big girl." She said Jokingly as she left.

"So, do you like her?" Jake asked me.

"Who? Victoria?" I asked him.

"Duh! So do you?" He asked again.

"I don't know! I mean she's pretty and all but I still like Princess Bubble Gum!" I tried to say.

"Dude, PB is way too old for you. At least Victoria's the same age as you." He said.

I wish what he was saying wasn't true, but PB is too old for me.

"I know, I do like her but I really doubt she likes me back." I said.

"But I really hope she's okay, what if something happened?" I asked Jake.

"Dude, don't worry so much! She'll be fine." He said reassuringly.

**Review please! ****J**


	8. Bait

**Victoria's POV:**

I started walking towards the beach, but it was almost pitch black. I could barely see where I was going. Maybe I should have stayed at Finn and Jake's house. After all, they were very kind to me but I'm not so sure what I thought of Finn yet. I wanted to be so angry with him for not wanting to marry me, but I couldn't it isn't his fault. We are both too young to get married, besides if I get married I want it to be for love, and I'm not in love with him. At least I don't think I am…

I kept walking but I had no idea where I was, it was so freakin' dark. All of a sudden, I heard a voice.

"There you are Princess!" The voice sounded very familiar, and then I got tied up and dragged somewhere.

Once we were there, he untied me then locked me in a cage. Then I realized it was the Ice King, he was very famous for kidnapping princesses.

"What do you want Ice King? You can't marry me, I'm thirteen!" I exclaimed.

"Silly girl, I don't wanna marry you! You are simply bait." he said, simply. _Great now I'm just bait_

"Bait?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Of course, sources of mine have found out a certain hat-wearing thirteen year old boy likes you." He said.

"Finn likes me?" I asked, genuinely surprised.

"Oh, naïve girl, how could you be so oblivious?" He said insultingly.

"Ok, so even if Finn does like me, how will he know I'm here to come and rescue me?" I asked the psycho.

"Oh, with an old fashioned ransom note!" He said, laughing hysterically.

"Dude, you're weird." I said


	9. A Choice To Make

**Finn's POV**

I heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I told Jake, who was playing his viola.

I opened the door. No one was there, but there was a note on the ground. I read it and it said:

_Hey Finn,_

_I've got you're little girlfriend, Victoria, held captive._

_If you want to rescue her you can come anytime, that is if you don't want to see her frozen._

_love, the Ice King._

I immediately was enraged, Why would he kidnap her? Of all people.

"Jake! Get you're sword! The Ice King kidnapped Victoria!" I said, I could hear the panic in my voice.

"Oh my glob!" Jake shouted, as he ran to grab his sword and he put it in my pack.

"Come on!" I yelled.

"Ok lets go save your girlfriend!" he said, and I rolled my eyes.

As we got to the ice kingdom. I got on Jake's back and he stretched us up to the Ice King's window. We jumped in through the window and I saw Victoria in the Princess jail, tied up with tape over her mouth.

"What happened?" I asked as I ran up to the bars. But of course she couldn't answer.

"Jake! Key hand!" I yelled, and he stretched his hand into a key shape and unlocked the lock. We went inside the jail and untied Victoria, when we got the tape off her mouth, she had a scared expression on her face.

"No, Finn you shouldn't have come…"She started to say.

"it's a trap!" She exclaimed, just then, the jail gate slammed loudly.

"Foolish, foolish boy, I think I have finally found your weakness!" The Ice King exclaimed, through the bars.

"If you don't let us out right now, I'M GONNA FREAK OUT!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, I'll let you out…" he started to say. "if you let me marry Princess Bubblegum.

"If Not… Little Vicky gets frozen!" He Said.

"So you have to choose! You have to choose, either I marry Princess Bubblegum, or Victoria gets frozen… Forever!" he yelled.

_Oh no, now I have to make a choice…_

**REVIEW PLEASE! ****J **


	10. Why'd you do that?

**Victoria's POV**

_I am dead, he would never let the Ice King marry Bonibel._

"Great, now I'm going to be frozen forever!" I thought aloud.

"No you're not!" Finn said.

"Ice King, even if I did let you marry PB…" Finn started to say.

"She'd never marry you anyway!" Finn exclaimed.

"She will marry me! You two are the only thing standing in my way!" The Ice King yelled at Finn and Jake.

Finn sighed. "Fine, you can marry Princess Bubblegum." he said, sadly.

"Yes!" The Ice King exclaimed happily, as he opened the jail cell.

"Okay, goodbye!" he yelled as we left.

When we got outside Finn looked absolutely sad.

"Finn I'm so sorry! This is all my fault, now Bubblegum is going to have to marry that weirdo!" I exclaimed sadly.

"Its ok, it's not your fault." he said

"Yes it is! If I had just stayed with you guys, nothing would have happened, I wouldn't have got kidnapped." I stated, blinking hard so I wouldn't cry.

By the time we got back to the tree house, I felt like my head was spinning. I was so confused, I was still not sure if Finn even liked me, or if I even liked him. But then again, why would he let The Ice King marry Bonibel if he didn't care for me?

"Finn why did you do that back there?" I asked him upfront.

"Do what?" He asked, clueless.

"Why did you let The Ice King marry Princess Bubblegum? You obviously care for her, I just don't see why you would do such a thing." I said.

"Because, if I didn't do that you would've been frozen forever!" He objected.

"But you just met me, and you're in love with her." I said.

"I'm not in love with her… anymore." he said.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, we should probably go warn Bonnie about The Ice King." I told him.

"You're right, let's go!" he exclaimed.

"Jake, come on!" Finn yelled at Jake, who was dancing with a dancing bug, and I giggled at this.


	11. Not You're Fault

**Finn's POV:**

When we got to the candy kingdom PB was watering her princess plant.

"Hi Finn!" She greeted.

"Princess Bubblegum the Ice King could be here any minute! He's going to try to get you to marry him!" I exclaimed to her.

"Well he always says that, and then you and Jake are always here to protect me." She said happily.

"Well…I may have… given him… permission… to marry you…" I said sheepishly.

"YOU WHAT?" She yelled angrily.

"It's my fault Princess Bubblegum. The Ice King kidnapped me and threatened to freeze me forever if Finn didn't let him marry you. I'm so sorry." Victoria said, ashamed.

"Victoria? What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since the last meeting of ooo royalty." She said.

"I had to find someone…" She said as she glanced at me. "but it doesn't matter now, we have to focus on how to get the Ice King to not marry you." She said to PB.

I had no idea what to do, I had given the Ice King my word. Now I have to let him marry Princess Bubblegum. But surprisingly I wasn't as angry about it as I would usually be. I mean I am upset that she'll be unhappy, but I'm not upset that she'll be with someone else.

"What will I do?" PB said, tears already rolling down her face.

"I am so sorry, it's all my fault!" Victoria apologized.

"It's not you're fault!" I exclaimed.

**Sorry so short! Review Please ****:)**


End file.
